In a basketball game, the Giraffes scored $7$ more points than the Penguins. The Giraffes scored $55$ points. How many points did the Penguins score?
Explanation: To find how many points the ${\text{Penguins}}$ scored, we start with the $55}$ points the $\text{Giraffe's}}$ scored and subtract the ${7}$ more points. $55$ $7$ $?$ Giraffe points More points Penguin points $55}-{7} = {\Box}$ Let's subtract to find how many points the Penguins scored. $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $55}-{7}= {48}$ The Penguins scored ${48}$ points.